


That's Not Normal

by HQuinn



Series: Gifts [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gets a new pet.  Anders and Fenris are a little wary of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/gifts).



> For Fandora because we need some laughs, and you've been my ear when I've needed it this week!!!
> 
> If you want to check me out, I'm on tumblr at: http://wardenari.tumblr.com/

"Hawke, I think there's something wrong with that" Anders said, looking to Fenris to help.

 

Fenris just shook his head, sitting on the far chair, his legs pulled up. "I tried to tell her, but she insisted you'd like it, mage.  Apparently you like cats, if that's what that is."

 

"Oh stop it, you too.  Sweetums is adorable.  Aren't you!"  Hawke crooned.  "Anders, you told me you loved cats."

 

"I'm not sure if that qualifies as a cat, Hawke." Anders replied.  "You're really ok with this living here?" he asked of Fenris.

 

"YOU try telling her what to do." Fenris sneered at Anders.  "As long as it stays out of our bedroom, and away from me."

 

"Oh you two are just exaggerating." Hawke shook her head at them.

 

"Your mabari won't come downstairs ever since you brought that,  _thing_ home.  The  _war dog_ is scared of it, do you understand that?" Fenris chided her.

 

"Oh stop." she laughed.

 

"Hawke, serioulsly, what  _is_ that?" Anders questioned,  suddenly he and Fenris both yelled out startled and made towards the door.

 

 

 


End file.
